


Pleasing the Queen

by FlameWolf



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Birth, Dubious Consent, Egg Transfer, F/M, Fetish fic, Hypnotism, Oral, Oviposition, Slavery, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up to find yourself in Queen Chrysalis' lair.  Just what does the Changeling Queen have in mind for you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. This is for fun and no profit will be made from it.
> 
> Author’s Note: A ‘request’ *cough* demand *cough* from my fiance. First and probably only time I will do a reader POV fic.

    The first thing that greets your nose is a damp, cave smell and you groan slightly as your eyes flutter open.  You try to get onto all four hooves again so you can get your bearings, only to find you’ve been bound to the stone floor by something sticky.  Its then you realize the chamber you’re in is covered with the same stuff, other ponies hanging in varying positions along the walls that glowed a very faint green.  There weren’t just earth ponies either.  There were unicorns, pegasi, zebra and even a few young alicorn.  Just seeing it made your skin prickle with slight fear.  To top things off, some of them even looked pregnant upon closer inspection.  Before you can even think to scream for help, you hear the sound of hooves coming toward the large chamber you’re trapped in.

    Looking up, you see a tall, black, very odd looking pony giving you a condescending glare.  Holes dotted her thin legs and a black, crooked horn jutted from her forehead.  Strange, green eyes stared down at you while thin, see through, hole filled, blue, insect-like wings fluttered on her back.  Three green, see-through segments made up most of her midsection, showing off the fact that she was currently carrying... eggs?!  Before you can ask the pregnant female who she is or where you are, her eyes glow and all concern is wiped from your mind.  All that’s left behind is a need to make this mare happy, whoever she is.  “Hello my little pet.  Since you will be staying here for quite some time, I might as well tell you what you may address me as.  I am Queen Chrysalis,” she purred, her regal voice smooth as velvet and causing pleasant shudders to run through your frame.

    Then she is bending forward, her blue-ish green mane curtaining both your faces as she seems to assess you.  “Mmm, you may be a bit small but I simply find myself lacking proper carriers,” she sighed, her long ears flicking backward as a slightly annoyed expression crosses her black furred face.  Suddenly her horn glows and you find yourself free.  Yet you make no move to escape, simply looking up at the center of your world as you await her new instructions.  The heavily pregnant mare looks down at you haughtily before turning her thin but well muscled rump toward you.  Her dark aqua colored tail lifts to the side to reveal swollen, black lips of her slit.  Her green clit winks briefly, allowing you to see the rest of her insides are green as well.  She looks over her shoulder impatiently and stomps her front hoof, creating a loud noise in the quiet chamber.  This prompts you to get to all four hooves again, an urgent need to please her filling every last part of you.

    You soon find your blunt snout inches from her marehood and her flank quivers with anticipation as you inch ever closer.  “Stop stalling slave and do what you know will appease me,” she orders in a strained voice, one of her rear hooves stomping as her egg heavy gullet shifts.  You comply immediately, latching onto her lime colored button and earning a quiet whinny.

    “Ah, h-harder,” the monarch gasps through gritted teeth, the large dome she sported rippling rhythmically in front of your eyes.  It almost looked like she was in labor but you had no time to worry about such trivialities.  Right now, your mistress needed you and you were driven to help.

    Reaching up with your front hooves, you grab her flanks as best as you can; your tongue fluttering lovingly over her pulsing pearl.  She tastes sweet and slightly like licorice, the more you drink in the more you get addicted to it.  The noises she releases in response are also to die for, soft moans and neighs as she shudders.  “Ooooo, that’s it.  G-give me all the love you feel for me my pet, hurry,” the Queen grits out, her breathing sounding more labored as her huge belly pulses and tightens.  You don’t know what she means exactly but you apply yourself to her pussy with gusto, hoping that you’re doing the right thing.  The low, shuddering groan she releases is more than enough of an answer.

    Mewls and keens leave the mighty mare, her tail brushing the top of your head while her rubbery lips twitch in pleasure.  Then she is letting loose a ringing neigh as she cums hard, something popping deep inside of her and releasing a torrent of fluid over your head.  You pull away at first in shock, snorting the amniotic fluid out of your muzzle as you shake your soaked head.  Then, as you watch, a long, thin tube begins to slowly poke out of the female’s swollen looking marehood.  “Oooooo, mmmmmnnnn,” huffed the laboring Queen, more and more of the strange appendage slowly slipping free to land on the stone floor with a wet thud.

    You could almost mistake it for a penis except for the fact it looked more like a pulsing, fleshy hose.  The end yawned open, fluttering as clear fluid oozed out.  Instead of disgust, you felt an odd compulsion.  You wanted, no _needed_ to insert it into yourself.  So, with gentle hooves, you pick up the pulsing, open end and begin to lick it.  Chrysalis let out a musical sounding moan, one of her front hooves scraping on the floor as you get the appendage nice and slick.  Instinctually, you lay on you back once you felt it was slick enough; placing the tube on the ground near your tailhole.  The thing slowly crawled forward while you both waited, the tip slowly touching the pucker of your tight entrance.

    You take in a deep breath and spread your legs, your eyes nearly rolling in the back of your head when you feel the tube breach your ring.  Then it’s slowly crawling its way into your tight passage, your captor backing up as it slowly retreated into you.  Soft pants of pleasure leave you as your head tilts back, your ears plastering themselves against your head.  Then, all too soon in your opinion, she is laying on the ground with her slit flush against your hole; soft grunts leaving her as her rounded sides heave.  Within moments, you feel something hard slowly pushing its way into the tube that connects you two.

    At first it feels slightly painful but soon you’re moaning heavily as whatever it is is forced deeper into your body.  Soon you feel it drop into you, both you and your Queen releasing a slight huff of relief.  Then she is pushing again, another egg joining the first; both of you moaning as it slowly moves into you and drops.  In fact, the next half hour passes like that, soft moans leaving the two of you as she slowly fills you with egg after egg.  It isn’t too long before your belly is bulging too much for you to walk and yet she keeps laying more.  “Aaaah, you were so heavy my Queen,” you gasp out as your skin stretches more than you ever thought possible.  She only moans and shudders, a stream of five dropping into you at once.

    More and more keep coming between breathless keens and sighs of relief, ballooning your stomach to a titanic size.  Then it all stops, the tube slowly pulling out of you and causing you to moan from the sensation alone.  Panting and shaking, the much skinnier mare gets to her unsteady feet to look at her handy work.  “Normally I wouldn’t burden one slave with so many but I was in great need with very little options.  Don’t worry.  Some of those eggs will be laid soon,” she whispered, a smile curling her lips as your stomach begins to shake and tense.

    Your rear legs spread into the air as a loud moan leaves you, fluid bursting forth from your loosened hole.  Then a small, green, see-through shell can be seen just inside your puffy entrance, your insides cramping in an effort to birth some of the huge clutch.  “You see, Changelings grow up so much better when born from a normal pony,” she whispered, walking over to you as you let out a lust filled cry; the tip of the first egg breaching free of your abused pucker.  Then you feel your balls tightening as you cum explosively, your vision filling with white as the first of many slides free of you.

    “You will be very useful in expanding my army, very useful indeed,” she cooed, laughing as you let out another moan; another egg slipping into place.


End file.
